A kiss from any other woman
by twinlady
Summary: ...would be as sweet! One shot, with maybe a prologue : Blatant EGiryness! Don't like, don't read! ALW Movieverse. Rated for one, ONE, naughty word in french... Hehe :


-1Okay, this is kinda a belated surprise birthday pressie for my Beta, MmeGiry! She's awesome, read her stuff!

I really did this in a rush so if it's not too great I'm sorry! I did the best I could in like, 2 hours :) Set right before he's supposed to go up for Don Juan (movie verse) One shot with maybe a prologue later. Please bear in mind, this is not my best work sheepish grin Also, I put in a naughty word which is very unlike me but I would probably say something similar in the situation :)

Read, enjoy, REVIEW, The Phantom doesn't belong to me, Happy Birthday MmeGiry... Did I forget anything? No? Good...

Your humble author

Twinlady

"You have to stay here."

Erik jumped up from his seat, having only just slipped his Don Juan mask on.

"How the hell did you…!"

"Language!"

He glared at the Ballet Mistress.

"What are you doing here Giry? I warned you long ago to never come down here."

His voice was icy. Antoinette stepped around various fallen objects to stand before the man who had caused so much trouble for the Opera House he 'haunted'. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"And I warned you to be careful! You've been reckless Erik. Behaving foolishly. Has it occurred to you that they will expect you to go tonight?"

The Phantom was not intimidated by this proud woman. But neither was she by him.

"Naturally, Madame... I am not stupid."

"And what plan did you have to stop the _bullets _they have waiting?"

He was getting angry now and time was running out. The curtain would soon be rising on his _Triumph_ and he didn't intend to miss it.

"My plans are none of your business. Get OUT!"

She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"No! I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here tonight, Erik, and so are you!"

He slowly moved up close, his face only inches from hers, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Make me..."

Giry grinned. That was exactly what she had planned to do.

"If you insist!"

She closed the short distance between them in the blink of an eye and crushed her lips to his own. Erik pulled back with a look of absolute bewilderment in his eyes.

"What the…! You..."

She just smirked.

"You wanted me to stop you."

"Merde, Antoinette!"

"Language!"

"You just..."

"Yes."

"WHY!"

The smirk dropped and she had to turn away.

"_Why_? Now there's a word for you! Why..." She sighed softly. "Why did you steal Christine away that night?"

He ran his hand through his hair, agitated. What kind of a question was that? He loved Christine! He needed Christine! Giry _knew _that.

"I... don't have time for this Ann! Leave. _Now_. I am going to my Opera."

Giry swung back around and Erik was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Do you _really _love her Erik?"

"Of course!"

"Then go... Go to her..."

Again she turned her back on him and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Erik shrugged it off dismissively and made to leave, but only got a few steps toward the gondola before a soft sound reached his well tuned ears.

Giry was humming. She was humming his opera. The Phantom's _Don Juan Triumphant_. He moved towards the woman again, this time mesmerized.

It was his favourite piece. The one that had taken the longest to write. Madame Giry didn't have the best voice he'd ever heard, but it wasn't bad. And she seemed to know the score perfectly. However, when she started singing what should have been his introductory lines, they were not his lyrics...

"I had come here

In pursuit of my deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which til now had been silent...

Silent...

I had sought you

That our passions could fuse and merge

In my mind I'd already succumb to you

Dropped all defences

Completely succumb to you

Now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided...

Decided…

Erik, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. But you never saw me that way. I knew I would never be yours. And when I met Jules and he was so kind... Of course I married him! He gave me my precious daughter and I adored him! But I never _burned _for him. Not like I did you... You sparked a fire in me. A fire that I only once saw in your eyes and it was _not _directed at _me.._. It was Christine.

If you love her... Truly love her... I will not get in your way. I will do what I have always done. Protect you both. But then I must leave. I cannot be here and live with this heartbreak any longer... I just want you to be happy, Erik. Promise me you'll be happy!"

Giry couldn't look at him while she said this. It took all her courage just to get the words out. She loved him, deeply, and now he knew.

She could feel his eyes burning holes in her back but still wouldn't turn. Too many horribly silent minutes passed and at length there was movement. A strong, cold hand slipped around a smaller, warmer one. The Phantom led the tearful woman to the organ bench to sit and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you..."

She wiped her eyes as Erik sat beside her. When she finally managed to look at him, he was staring in the opposite direction, looking for all the world as though he were made of stone. Giry felt she should say something, anything, to ease the tension.

"Erik, I..."

He raised a hand to silence her.

"Wait... Just... wait..." He clenched his fists and took a shuddery breath. When he spoke it was slow and carefully measured.

"A long time ago... I found myself... _infatuated_... with an older woman... But I always thought she was scared of me... Too scared and... knowing too much to ever..."

"Erik?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he tensed, if it was possible, even further. All the insecurities building in the broken heart of the Opera Ghost had left him feeling powerless. It was evident in the way he clutched at the fabric of his pants. Giry wanted desperately to dispel that feeling in him.

"Fear can turn to love."

He turned to her and chuckled nervously.

"You know, I think I'm almost beginning to believe that."

Antoinette smiled at him gently and with a little encouragement, he smiled back.

"Can I tell you something Erik?"

He nodded.

"Your smile, rare though it is, always made my heart flutter... I love you!"

"I... I think I..."

"Shhh... When you are ready, my dearest one."

"Thank you, Ann..."

Timidly, Erik wrapped his arm around her waist. She grinned cheekily at him and he beamed back. The moment began to take the two over and their yearning lips neared each others again. But the trance was broken softly when Giry placed her hand on his chest. The Phantom stared at that hand for a minute, mesmerized at it's placement over his pounding heart.

"Erik, before we..." She took on a firm tone. "I am an _honourable_ woman Monsieur. And you know I have always had certain rules about..."

He nodded with a sheepish smile, suddenly a little embarrassed to be broaching _that_ subject so blatantly. And with such a woman as Madame Giry! Yet did they not share a love now? Wasn't it normal for them to share some kind of intimacy as well? A spark lighted in his eyes.

"But do not all rules allow for some... leeway?"

Antoinette reached up and caressed his cheek.

"They do indeed."

The Phantom's first kiss had been a shock. The second was a thrilling experience. A barrier breaking moment that began the process of re-building the man he should have been. Third, fourth and fifth were joyfully exploring little pecks but by the time number six rolled around it was sheer passion. And a thought occurred to him as he held his Antoinette that night; maybe missing Don Juan wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
